Time Changes
by Fallenangel9005
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are once again brought together through young Toby. Will Sarah be able to handle this infatuated king? Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

"You have no power over me." Sarah triumphantly declared her grin beaming as the goblin King began to turn weary in despair. "Sarah…" he whispered as he began to cup her unblemished cheek "you know that's not true." His blonde tendrils stroked her rosy face intimately as his peach colored lips enveloped her pursed ones in a provocative fashion. Her green eyes glimmered in protest but her body responded with heat to his passion. "But I'll be there for you…" Jareth whispered his gloved hands stroking Sarah's back "As the world falls down…" Sarah heard the sudden shatter of glass she opened wide to find Jarethbeginning to fade. His mis-matched eyes looked sadly upon the innocent young woman as the whole dream came into shatters._Falling In_ _love…_

"Sarah! Time to play!" whined three year old Toby his porcelain face red from shouting. Sarah rubbed the tawny yellow hair in exhaustion. "Yes Toby just a minute." Sarah sighed her heart beating wildly as she felt the lingering wisp of the fantasy kiss. Before she could contemplate it Toby pulled her tangled brown hair and whined "Let's play!" Bouncing her little brother up and down the bed with her knee, Sarah gasped as she heard"_If Toby wasn't involved would you have chosen me?"_ The question lingered in her mind like a curse. The thought unsettled Sarah as she watched Toby put his pale pink fingers into his mouth. She loved Toby. Ever since the journey to the Underground she grew a primal protection over him. Whatever Toby wanted she was his slave in providing it to him. Playing and doting on him were one of the only things she truly enjoyed after her adventure into the Labrynth. Ever since then howeverJareth's voice whispered into her head and spoke to her of her hidden desires. Sarah jumped out of bed determined not to let anything overcome her. "Ok, what do you want to do today?" Toby gave a wide green as he joyfully shouted "Story! Story!" Giggling Sarah pointed to her shelves full of fantasy books. "Choose one." She said cheerfully as the little boys eyes grew wider and wider. His eyes were as wide as saucers by the time he scrambled to the book shelf his little fingers grasping wildly in adesperation to find the perfect book. While Toby was searching Sarah tittered to the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. Splashing cold water on her face she began to feel refreshed to remove the grime of last night's passions behind her. Contemplating how to attend to her tresses she was unaware of the magical presence looming in the quaint house…

Toby squatted staring at all the books around him. Sarah had so many! The books shined happily on the shelves the words shined like gold and intricate paintings of magical creatures gazed hopefully at the boy; as if saying they were willing to share their mysteries and torments to sate the little boy's curiosity. "I'd choose this one." A regal voice smoothly declared. Toby jumped and nearly screamed at the man besidehim. Toby whimpered slightly. "Now, now Toby." The man whispered to him soothingly his blond tresses tickling the child's nose. "Don't you remember me?" Toby shook his round head in amazement. The man let out a warm laugh that the little boy easily responded to his cheeks turning pink in delight as the man made a red book right in front of his eyes. "Your sister Sarah was a bad girl once," the man said in an admonishing tone "and took you away to see me." Toby frowned slightly his brow furrowed in wonderment. "Read this and all your questions will be answered." The man twinkled, his miss-matched eyes twinkling at the young boy as he slowly began to flutter away in a ball of smoke. "Wait!" Toby cried "Who are you?" A tendril of a voice echoed across the room "I am the Goblin King…"

To be continued... If you give me reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Toby giggled delighted at the swirls of glitter that clung to his eyelashes and were swept across the floor. He grasped at the plain red book on the hardwood floor "The….Labwinth." the boy drawled out slowly tracing his hands delicately across the text. Toby opened the book and his eyes goggled in amazement. On the front page a woman who looked like a nasty version of Sarah seemed to be snarling wickedly at him. Shuddering like a leaf Toby began to look at the swirl of visions the book popped out of it and a voice whispered kindly in his head:

"_Once there was a spoiled young girl named Sarah who thought her life wasn't fair. She whined day and night about it but eventually it was not enough to cure her wicked heart. One day when she was in a particular nasty mood due to having to take care of her brother she moaned and screamed. "I hate my life! It's not fair! I wish my nasty brother would get taken away!" _

_Alone in the house with the infant she fumed at the baby now crying for fear of his life. His fear was so loud that it called attention to the kind Goblin King. _

"_Poor boy." The handsome king said to his brothers the goblins. The Goblins cried "He can't stay with her she'll hurt him." The Goblin King wept at the thought and was determined to have the witch of a girl give up her brother to him. The King towered over Sarah his handsome features twisted in anger. The girl, knowing who he was hugged him in need and yelled "I wish for you to take this child away from me!" _

_More than willing, the Goblin King swept the young babe into his arms and carried him to his beautiful castle. Things would have been happy if the girl had not feared her parents wrath. _

_So with her evil power, she swept into the castle demanding the baby back. He tried to stop her but she ran off leaving only filth behind her._

_Determined to let the baby have the life he deserved the Goblin King enchanted the girl's heart so that until her evil once again took over her heart she would be good to the little boy. However, if the boy wanted to rid of her sooner the king had given him certain powers all the boy had to do was call for him and he would sweep the evil away and let the tyke live happily ever after."_

Childlike anger erupted in waves at what the story foretold. His pure young heart crumpled in sadness. She was going to turn evil soon and he knew it. He thought back at the recent signs; the slight bit of malice in her voice when he accidentally threw a baseball in her face, slapping his hand when he was trying to grab the warm chocolate chip cookies from the table, even the way she said his name he realized seemed to contain a bit of disdain towards him. Toby was afraid of what Sarah would do when evil corrupted her heart. The pictures in the story made her seem like a rabid animal with fangs and hair flying wildly down her dirty face. He looked at the picture of the king with the mis-matched eyes and the cold fear that gripped his heart vanished. He knew what he needed to do….

Adjusting her silky brown hair she looked in the mirror in sheer admiration. She was no longer a young girl her face now bore no signs of "baby fat" and her stick like figure now flowed with slight, feminine curves. "Mirror, mirror whose the fairest of them all…" A giggle escaped the girl as she looked pleasantly at the green peasant top and jeans. She decided she looked like a princess in one of her fairytale books. Eager to see Toby she gave one last glance in the mirror and raced off toward the sulking Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Authors Note**: Hey! J Due to some of the confusion I have revised most of the stories to make more sense! The beginning and end of each story, if italicized deals with before or after Sarah's trip to the Labyrinth and leading up to the beginning of the story and the time periods for these are indicated at the top of each section. Hope this makes more sense!***

_**Before Sarah entered the Labyrinth **_

_A ferocious hunger swept through Jareth ever since he saw the girl acting in the park. Dressing as medieval maidens in purple silk dresses and trying to give her "prince" Merlin heated glances that only an experienced woman could perform correctly. Somehow, his powers were passed on to this mere slip of a girl and he was more than willing to find out how the magic would translate to her…The clock tower chimed the late hour and Sarah screamed in shock and agitation the owl hooted merrily as he flapped his white down feathers toward the racing adolescent._

***** Now back to the story…*****

Jareth purred his mis-matched eyes gleaming hungrily at his new possession. Toby crossed his arms defiantly at Sarah and his lips pursed in an attempt to look like an "adult". Jareth quickened his pace to the shaken teen and gently traced his leather clad hand across her mouth "Miss me precious?" he whispered his eyes gleaming.

Her green eyes darkened as she spat "You have no power over me!" Chuckling Jareth gripped Sarah's shoulder possessively. Electric sparks traced down her arm causing her arm to go into spasms.

Toby realizing he was hurting Sarah yelled "Don't hurt her!" his adult persona shattered and once again became the sniveling brat that Jareth knew he was.

_Must run in the family…_ Jareth mused as he conjured up a crystal. "Good job Toby!" he declared bowing mockingly "As a reward for your valiant efforts I give you your dreams!" Chortling at the surprise on the boy's face as his chubby fingers grabbed the crystal in childlike glee.

"Well then my work here is done Toby you will have your happily ever after and get this monster out of your hands forever." Toby quickly dropped the crystal causing it to roll off the oak floor and onto the goblin's black boots. "Now, now Toby I'm just trying to help you. Remember what she is."

With a glittering sweep of Jareth's claws, a glamour shadowed over Sarah revealing her with sharp fangs and cold, beady eyes. "YES TOBY!" the haggard glamour shrieked in delight "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT FUN IS!" blood began to trickle from the hungry gaping mouth causing Toby to fall to the ground in hopeless spasms.

Sarah cried out "Toby!" but the glamour overpowered her image and locked her into place.

Jareth quickly coaxed Toby patting his sweat laden hair as he purred his voice dripping in sympathy "Remember what I did for you. She has never been the sister you believed her to be. I can make you forget. Only I can give you your happily ever after."

Toby looked up at the glamour of Sarah who was drooling with malicious contempt and then at the king with the caring eyes and otherworldly face "Will you take care of her?"

Jareth gently caressed the boy on his back "Of course." He pronounced solemnly. Toby once again picked up the crystal with one hand and waved his tiny hand back and forth "Bye Sarah!" he cried.

In a flash of light and glitter both the king and Sarah disappeared. Leaving Toby clutching his childish dreams and allowing the memory of his sibling to fade away….

**** **At the end of Sarah's adventure**…****

"_You have no power over me." The proud woman now stood before him, weary from the perilous adventure. His heart shattered as his grasp over her faded away into nothing. The passion developed burned him and the fire was glowing brightly inside of him licking every fiber of his being. Tendons and bone scorched black like his dreams and his heart began to chip away leaving black shards of memories of unrequited love. Hellfire overtook him and he fell into the blaze wanting to purify himself from the tainted thoughts the girl had brought to him. _

_Little did either know how much the Goblin King had fallen for the girl…_

*A little odd I know with Jareth's feelings before and after Sarah's journey to the labyrinth. There are so many ideas running through my head so I apologize if everything seems a little scattered. I hope to update soon and reviews and follows definitely boost my morale! ;) Thank you everyone who has supported me so far!*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Home after the Labyrinth….**_

_Laying in the dark of her room Sarah pondered the thirteen hours she had struggled through. Toby was now gurgling gently in his crib and her parent's were sleeping peacefully unawares of the drastic changes that have taken place upon Sarah. To giddy to sleep she looked out the window at the haze of streetlights and gnarled trees before her. The heroine surveyed the area and found herself to be disappointed by the surroundings after the fascinating terrain of the Labyrinth. _

_An owl hooted in the distance as if to agree with the girl's thoughts. She snapped the curtain back bewildered that her heart was pounding heavily in her chest at the sound. She climbed into her silk covers and opened herself to the land of dreams._

_****In the Land of Dreams****_

_Seeing a roar of flames Sarah began to scream out in fear. The fire had an ethereal glow as the bright red flame turned everything into ash before it. In the middle was a figure beginning to char in the flames, opening it's arms as if begging for the slow, agonizing death. She drew as close as she could to the creature her forehead beading with sweat and her breath haggard from the smoke as she saw the man before her. _

"_Jareth!" she screamed her heart wrenching as his blonde tendrils of hair began to turn black and his body was becoming red and blistered. His eyes looked up from the dancing flames and with a serious tone he said simply "Who would have thought a mere mortal could bring me such pain?" _

_Sarah shot out of bed the night air cooling her heated body as tears began to form. Why did her heart wrench so?_

_***Hellfire, this fire in my skin. This burning, desire is turning me to sin…****_

_Out of the past and into the present…_

In a flurry of glitter Sarah was sent to the rugged castle beyond the Goblin City. Jareth was seated on his granite throne musing at his conquest. He removed the glamour that was holding Sarah captive and declared with some amusement "I have to admit Sarah, evil does not become you."

Seething a red faced Sarah opened her mouth to protests but Jareth quickly put his finger on her mouth to stop her and mused "Anger doesn't seem to work for you either precious." Sighing he removed his leather clad hand from the blossoming woman and she roared

"My brother will get me in thirteen hours and if he won't I will! It's not-"Jareth firmly placed his hand on the raging teen and sneered "Not fair? Surely we've moved past these childish games Sarah." With a flick of his wrists the rewritten Labyrinth was brought before him and he showed her what Toby had seen.

A ragged, decrepit version of her snarled and cried "Nobody ever gives me what I want! It's all about me! ME! All they care about is their son Toby, TOBY! I will get him back you'll see and little Lancelot too!" with an evil cackle the figure crept toward the crib with a murderous fire in its eyes.

Sarah gasped at the horrendous rendition of her and whispered hoarsely "How could he believe this?" Jareth shrugged elegantly and snapped the book back from whence it came. "I have been known to be the "weaver of tales" and the "master of dreams" but in this case all little Toby had to know is his big sister Sarah didn't actually want him. That the only person truly watching over him with care was well…me. You humans always tend to look for the worst in the people you love, so it's easy to use it to my advantage."

Sarah gaped at the slender king in front of her "Out of everything you have been through this shocks you to silence? This isn't a game anymore Sarah, there are no thirteen hours to get through, no friends to help you along, and your certainly not the heroine this time. Toby and your family have forgotten you. Reality is a harsh mistress isn't it?" a melodic laugh echoed through the moss strewn stone walls of the castle vibrating through Sarah's tired frame. Sarah asked bluntly

"Then what happens to me?" Turning an illuminated crystal in his hand Jareth said seriously "You belong to me."

**In the past**

****_Sarah back to school after the ordeal…****_

_Tapping her pen lightly on her desk, Sarah tried to drag herself out of her stupor from her teacher's tedious math lesson. Numbers and letters swarmed together in her head screaming "Beware! The path you're taking will lead you to your doom!" She giggled silently to herself as her teacher droned on the melody drifting Sarah into a restless sleep…_

_****__Sarah asleep once again….__****_

_Clad in white silk she stood like a Grecian goddess surveying the beautiful kingdom around her. A golden snake was etched on her skin and lazily stretched from her left hand to the top of her porcelain collar bone and diamonds dripped on her hands and feet sparkling languidly in the moonlight. "My queen," an effervescent voice called. The girl shuddered delightedly as hot passionate kisses began to trail up her neck. "You are the moon and I am the sun." it declared singing softly as it gently nipped at her earlobe. "Who are you?" the goddess sighed as she turned around to see….Jareth. Jareth was as bright as the sun as he grabbed her tightly along her curved waist "Sarah…"he said gently stroking her hair. "Jareth!" she cried snuggling at him with fervor. _

_****__Back to reality…..****_

"_SARAH!" a waling, haggard voice called clearly angry. _

_The old hag waved her wrinkled finger shrewdly at Sarah "Wake up sleepy head we have important things to learn!" a manicured pink claw jabbed the tired girl in the arm causing Sarah to jump swiftly. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" the hag said disgusted. The students in the class guffawed leaving Sarah embarrassed and flushed._

_The goddess of the dreams has become mortal again…_

*All things come to those who review! :D Thoughts are rampaging in my head so I apologize if these stories aren't clear to you but I will fix them soon! Thank you to all my followers and if I could I'd have you come inside and join me and the worm in having a nice cup of tea!*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your patience! I just want to remind you I have done some editing to the past couple of chapters so check it out! J

_******Sarah after the school incident******_

_Karen sneered at her step daughter in disdain. "I received a call from your teacher again today Sarah." Tight lipped Sarah gently nodded into the woman's worn face. Karen's mouth drew into a taught line as she declared exasperated "Honestly Sarah it's time to get out of your childish fantasies and grow up! It wouldn't hurt to actually talk to people once in a while. When I was your age I had friends," she sighed wistfully "a boyfriend…" _

_Her cheeks red from anger, Sarah grabbed her bag and began to walk haughtily out the wooden door. "I'm going out…" she muttered quickly slamming the door behind her. The evil stepmother closed her eyes, angered at the headache the obnoxious brat had given her._

_Sighing in relief, Sarah stepped gratefully into the forests clearing and flopped carelessly onto the pliant, sweet smelling grass. Contented by the sun hot against her face she began to gaze at the large oak trees and birds chattering in the clearing. The noise calmed the girl and her eyelids began to feel heavy. Slowly drifting to the sound of birds she could have sworn she had heard an owl hoot._

_Wandering through the decrepit earth she noticed the black, gnarled trees and shuddered. This land was full of animosity and to her horror the ground appeared to be blood sodden. Screaming for help she treaded as quickly as possible against the wet earth to a stone ledge and she began gagging. The landscape was decrepit and covered with the small, burning corpses of thousands of birds. Nauseated, she fell onto the ground as her nostrils will filled with the foul stench of burning flesh._

"_My songbird denies me and there are no longer any birds to sing…" a whisper of a voice declared sadly. Sarah turned her eyes to see a weary goblin king slumped against her the wet ground his blond hair streaked with blood. Crying, Sarah pushed him away angrily "You did this didn't you! You monster!" she cried pounding her delicate fists against his hard chest. Glancing glassy eyed at Sarah, he delicately traced a finger against her jawbone and said softly "you're the only songbird whose song I ever want to hear…"_

_Jumping violently out of her slumber, Sarah shuddered and began to cry. The birds were the only ones that chattered in pity…_

_****__**Back to the story...**__****_

A slap resounded in the hall as Sarah furiously glared at Jareth. 'You bastard!" she seethed her white teeth gleaming maliciously. Twisting Sarah's hand against her back Jareth chortled clearly agitated. "I am not a bastard I am a goblin!"

His sharp teeth glittered in contempt at Sarah as he whispered "Not only a goblin, but a king. It would be best to listen to what I say or you might not like the consequences."

Stepping forward defiantly, Sarah could feel Jareth's heat searing her in hot waves as she attempted in a heroes tone "Your not my king and you will never be. I have beaten you and your labyrinth. It's a piece of cake." Feeling smug seeing the far away look on Jareth's face she drew her one slender finger up and declared "You have no power over me."

The satisfaction ended when Jareth glared at her with malicious contempt; poking her with a gloved finger he said "Do you honestly think you would have won without my help? Without your little band of idiots? If you think you are so valiant precious, then I will make you a deal." He produced a crystal and began swirling it around his hand "I will give you twenty four hours to reach the center of my Labyrinth. If you win, which you will not, you may be free to return to the human world and little Toby and your precious family will remember you again." Looking at Sarah's brave expression he added delightedly "If you do not pass in the allotted time however, you belong to me."

Sarah leery replied snidely "If I refuse?"

"Then we can start the preparations for the wedding right away, I do hate waiting for something I want."

Looking at the serious, drawn face of the king Sarah sighed weakly "I'll do it." His mouth drawn like the Cheshire cat he cried "Poor dear you won't even pass the beginning, and with a sweep of his hands, Sarah disappeared to the start of the Labyrinth.

**** _Jareth's past_ ****

_A ethereal woman laid on the canopied bed, crying softly at the little bundle she had brought loosely to her chest. Everywhere green, grotesque goblins shrieked in merriment and began to drink heavily on the ale that was richly provided by their master. In disgust the beautiful creature looked into the mismatched eyes of her beautiful baby. Except, she sobbed, for the horrible deformity on his right hand. Reminding her of who she was forced to marry….him._

_The creature hobbled cheerfully into the room his gray-brown speckled body leaping as though he was stepping in hot coals. Kissing his wife with his pale, damp lips he sighed "A son, thank you darling, look at the beautiful talon on his hand! He will be a prosperous and wise kind indeed my sweet!" The creature grasped the tiny talon gently stirring the soft mound of flesh awake. The blue and hazel mismatched eyes stared into his father's hazel ones hesitantly as the talons grabbed the thick, mud-like flesh in awe. _

"_I'm glad you take after your mother, now you won't have to steal your women from other kingdoms." With a hand covered in knots the creature stroked the porcelain face of his wife, whose lips were now pursed and her blue eyes glittering in anger "Don't worry my dear, it will be over soon." His old body groaned in appreciation of this. With a laugh and wave of his hand the creature left in a puff of dark brown smoke._

**Author's Note:** The back story of the characters are italicized and are not really necessary for the story. However, I believe they give an in-depth view of their lives which I think everyone would be curious about. The story will continue and later have an explanation of why Sarah's dreams connect to Jareth's dreams/ reality. Please review, and thank you for all the support! J


	6. Chapter 6

_****Jareth's parents****_

"_Ixtab," the king looked contently at his wife's conflicted features at the little bundle in his arms "He will make an excellent king." His gnarled hands began to eagerly reach for his wife's face, only to be met with a hard slap._

"_You bastard," she hissed, her ethereal features contorting into a grotesque mask, "stay away from me."_

"_Is this the way to treat your husband and our heir to the throne?" he asked his brown eyes glaring pointedly at her. _

_With a hysterical laugh the woman steadily got out of the canopied bed, legs swaying, and her face flushed red in anger she cried "You think this is how I should be treated? I never wanted this. I hate you and that bastard of a child!"_

_At this, a wail emanated from the baby, its peach-like flesh blooming bright red at his mother's sharp words. _

"_You wanted fortune I gave it to you. I give you a son who is beautiful, yet you turn him away." The king sighed "I'm tired of living to your expectations._

_The queen glanced haughtily at the grotesque form before her. Her lithe body shuddered as the brown mass sauntered toward her, lifting the baby in the air for her to see. "Look," he whispered "your son, my promise to you will soon come to pass."_

_A ghost of a smile appeared on her delicately etched features as she whispered "Your right Albiorix, and I will finally be at peace…."_

****Back to the present ****

Sarah gaped at the scenery around her. The stones surrounding her were black and etched with contorted, screaming figures. The ground was blood red and the air was laden with a sickly sweet stench. Disgusted by the sight she screamed "This was not the deal!"

At the sound of her voice, the thousands of faces opened their mouths and said in Jareth's voice "Oh precious this is the Labyrinth, did you honestly think I would make it easy for you?" A deep guttural laugh escaped from the thousands of tortured throats "No dear, I've waited too long for this. Tick tock the clock is ticking, and I won't be moving the stars for you this time Sarah."

"It's not fair!" she replied her delicate figure quivering in shock.

With disgust the voices echoed her cries and promptly closed their mouth, their black bodies once again contorted soundlessly at her. Looking around, she found to mahogany doors to the left and right of her. Staring at the faces with unease she began to study the two doors. One was decorated with bronze figures of animals and vegetation. While the other with a glance, was seared with fire its rusted handle covered with soot.

"Which one?" she asked out loud. A slight voice replied simply "One will lead to nightmares and the other to dreams."

Startled, Sarah backed herself into a stone face. "Ouch! Just trying to help miss!" came a tiny, agitated voice.

Stepping back and looking at the face she said "Who are you?"

A blue worm with a red scarf wriggled uncomfortably out of the nose of the stone goblin and said kindly "'Elllo you don't remember me? After you left, me and the missus had a cup of tea only to find out later you had done it!" Bobbing his head appreciatively he added "Had the best cup of tea of our live afterwards we did."

Happy to receive help she asked hopeful, "Which door leads me out of here?"

Nodding his head he said sadly "I don't know missy but remember not everything here is not what it seems."

Eyes widening at the new perspective, Sarah looked toward the charred door. Not everything is what it seems right…?

_**** Jareth's mom****_

_Staring into the gilded crib at the little figure, Ixtab felt a reluctant stab of pride. He did look like her. His figure was delicate and a massive wave and the golden tendrils brushed against the bright parlor of his cheeks. Tracing her finger delicately against the soft flesh she nearly screamed at the horrible owl claw that reached and grasped her finger. Mis-matched eyes looked inquisitively into her bright blue ones. _

_A connection, like a golden thread, spread warmly through Ixtab as she stared into the beauty of her son. If only the claw wasn't there…. Taking her hand away from his, she silently grabbed tiny, black gloves from a mahogany dresser in the nursery. _

_Humming with joy she traced her fingers across the cool fabric. The gloves lit up in a spark of magic that fled as quickly as it had come. _

_Placing the gloves on the tiny, squirming hands she gasped happily as the owl claw morphed into the human form of the glove. Singing to baby Jareth until he breathed evenly, she made a promise to herself never to let the ugliness of the goblin world fully influence her baby…_

_The whirl of a memory, meaning nothing in the eyes of a child…._

Author's Note: 'Ello! I decided to add a little of Jareth's family life and the beginning of Sarah's journey. What will happen next? Thanks to everyone who follows, favorites, and comments on my stories! J On an interesting note, Ixtab is a name of a goddess whose actions foreshadow my character. As I've said all will be explained in time.

Also, I have received comments on my poor grammar, which I have no doubt that I have. If any of you want to collaborate and edit my stories in return for praise and an "ad" if you will from my stories please pm me! J Remember it's only forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_****Jareth's parents past****_

_Albiorix stared hungrily at his wife crying by the willow tree, her arms holding a delicate noose threaded with gold. He looked sadly at the Ixtab's face, which was shimmering majestically in the moonlight from her tears. _

_Delicately placing the golden noose on one of the willows weeping branches her tight frown began to soften "Maybe now I will be free…" _

_Flitting in the air like a bird, she placed her swan-like neck through the noose's constricting hold, desperately clinging and awaiting death._

_Minutes past and she was sobbing loudly now, realizing that death was nowhere near her door. Albiorix hobbled toward the tree impatiently, moving his gnarled hands in an entrancing manner, he made the noose drop the woman. Collapsing in a heap of silk she dug her hands into the green grass, desperate to release the pain hanging heavily in her heart._

"_Are you quite done with this nonsense?" Albiorix demanded, wrapping his brown, reptilian skin possessively around her tight frame. _

"_Let me go!" she pleaded desperately, clinging to his black robes in attempt to sway him. _

_Placing a three fingered claw gently against her porcelain forehead he whispered "You know that's impossible my pretty songbird."_

_Digging her long nails into his scaly flesh she chirped "It's not fair! My family has restored your lands and wealth. We have repaid our sacred debts for trying to gain your lands. Is that not enough?"_

_Tilting her face, he placed his black lips roughly against her full lips in passion, his tongue probing delicately into her soft, unwilling mouth. With a moan he murmured "Why? When all I want is to have your precious body filled with the seeds of my heirs?" Pressing her body against him, no sobbing could be heard, only the rush of wind and muffled screams._

****Back to Sarah's adventure****

Twisting the blackened handle, Sarah bounded confidently through the door to find herself falling into darkness.

Blue tufts of fur flying, the worm crawled back into the goblin's nose murmuring "I do hope Jareth keeps his promise and lets me pick the tea for the wedding!"

Screaming, Sarah tried grasping the air around her, until her head sharply hit the ground with a sickening thud. Moaning in pain, she forced her bruised muscles to stand as she surveyed her surroundings.

The smell of rotting vegetation hit her nose in waves. Looking up, she sighed contently to find the bright welcome sight of the moon, lighting her dismal surroundings. Black trees morphed tightly together, their skeletal branches intertwining as if in a never ending battle. Disgusted, she found there was no castle in sight. Sighing at her predicament, she leaned onto a tree, to discover it was wet. Frustrated she quickly stood up and began to scream gaping at her arm in the pale moonlight. It was covered in blood.

****Throne room****

Riding crop snapping impatiently at his knees, Jareth looked at the aggravated Sarah in anger. How dare she refuse him? His muscles twitched at the memory of the hard slap he had received. When was he going to stop being the villain in her eyes? Luckily, he mused, she entered the forest of despair. She would have been transported straight to her home if she went through the other door. His mouth curled into a delighted smile. He knew she would take the knowledge of her last journey through with her, only to find everything twisted around. His precious will soon be singing his praises in the gilt cage of her heart; he would make sure of it.

Only twelve hours left…

_**** Jareth's mother****_

_The thing touched her body possessively and as she feared, the seed of his child was blooming within her. She could imagine the thing inside of her, greedily sucking on her life. It's scaly, decrepit body sleeping cozily in her warm body, waiting for the breath of life. Curling into a ball on the silken bed she pondered how to rid of the thing inside of her. The thing that came from him… _

_Hearing the goblin's drunken rejoicing she shuddered. She imagined the thing swaddled and handed to her and she chocked back screams. It would be brown and scaly it's blood red eyes staring hungrily at her. It's unnaturally sharp, yellow teeth would stick out in a wide grin as it said in a gurgled voice "Mama."_

_Sullen and determined by the disgusting thought, she touched her abdomen and swore, "You will never see the light of day…"_

**Author's Note :** Short chapter explaining Ixtab and her husband's interesting relationship. The next chapter should be longer though. Again comments, favorites, follows, etc. are always appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has followed and commented on my story! Ludo gives you a hug for me! J


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry its taken me so long to update! I've been preoccupied soaking up the summer! :D Hope you enjoy!

_*Ixtab*_

"_Take that away!" Ixtab shouted, her porcelain hands weeping blood. Glass lay in shards on her bedside and shimmered brightly against the frightened goblins mottled face. _

"_My lady, the master will be very upset you ain't feeding the baby inside ye," it's jagged nails stroking her lady's abdomen caringly. "A king needs a lot to eat or he'll eat ye instead!" _

_Face paling the queen pointed roughly at the gilded door._

"_Get out!" she shrieked at the sad, lanky goblin. Laughing lightly at the goblin's hurried exit she began to look outside the glass window. _

_The kingdom her parent's had tried to claim so long ago as their own. Magic sizzled through the air and creatures bobbed excitedly up and down eating chickens and drinking beer to their heart's contents. How vulgar were there habits here. _

_She was from an elegant world, a place with manners and proper breeding. These creatures were merely servants not subjects. She remembered when her golden father set her gently on his throne and cry jovially "My dear, there is no need to cry. There race is simple and ugly. Ours is beautiful and strong. When I return we will have the bounties of their land and they will be bowing to us for mercy!"_

_Looking at her abdomen bitterly she hissed "You were wrong father dear…"_

_*Back to precious*_

Sarah began to run deeply into the forest and stumbled at the starving roots. Feeling through the darkness she cringed at the wet, rusty smell of blood. Running wildly, she stumbled against the thick roots.

Cringing as her head crashed against the roots, Sarah could hear a gentle song of voices. "Hello?" she whispered feeling around for any type of life.

The voices began to chant;

" I hear a heart beat

So soft, so sweet

A young girl begins to cry,

What a treat!

First the feet

And then the thighs

Sucking you up with our hungry roots

Hello, we are the trees and you are our food!"

*_Jareth*_

Staring at the frightened faced of his love he felt a pang of triumph. Maybe now she would realize how good he had been to her. The trees were particularly frightening, but she should know he wouldn't allow her to die. No matter how furious she made him. Which was quite often. Hearing her wail in pain and fear he sighed. With a wave of his hand he opened a clearing through the monstrous trees. If only she realized how generous he was being to her…

*_Albiorix_*

_If only she knew how generous she was to her! She could have died along with her nasty race but instead he made her his queen! Looking at his brown, contorted body he hissed. "Perhaps I am not handsome where she is from but damn the least she could show some appreciation!" smashing his reflection through his crystal ball he sighed wearily "I must see Ixtab._

**Author's Note**: Reviews are appreciated! Next chapter will be longer and better I promise! I'm off to kill some fairies with Hoggle now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It has been so long! School is worse than the cleaners! Anyways as always comments and follows are always appreciated! Oh and excuse grammar mistakes! ****J**

_*Ixtab*_

"_So poison is what you want pretty thing?" a dark brown goblin laughed her mud brown eyes staring at the slender figure, "well you have a come to te right place young one, mama is a gonna take care of you yessa she will." _

_Shrouded by a red hood, Ixtab shuddered as the creature began to hum while stirring the bright purple liquid inside the pot. "Will it be done soon?" Ixtab demanded impatient to get rid of the thing inside of her._

"_Why missy you a impatient one are ya not," the goblin's bright green eyes were twinkling "it takes a whole lotta poison to get that leech outta ya!" with a wheezing laugh she continues rapidly stirring the rusted cauldron. _

_Removing her cloak Ixtab huffed angrily, "Then WHEN will you be done?"_

_Only a gasp replied as the creature was swiftly thrown against the wooden walls of the hut._

"_As soon as you stop being an obnoxious wife," her husband replied snidely. _

_* Now I see the light*_

The trees began to screech and twitch as they were mysteriously thrown away from their prey. Adrenaline pumping Sarah quickly ran towards the sliver of light ignoring the horrid sound of bones snapping from the weight of her body.

"No, no don't go!" the trees cried scarlet blood pouring from the leaves as if to enunciate each word. A tree swiftly pulled its leech like roots from the gore-filled ground, ensnaring Sarah. "Food, glorious food!" the trees cried elatedly, slowly pulling Sarah into the awaiting branches.

Suddenly, fire busted from the air causing the trees to release Sarah out of fear. "Your lucky Sarah I was watching you," Jareth's voice echoed in the darkness "I don't want my future queen to be pulverized now would we?"

Sarah quickly followed the light and sighed as the warm sunlight greeted her tear streaked face. "Eleven hours left dear before the wedding begins. Please try not to get yourself hurt anymore. I really don't want dirt and blood ruining your dress." Jareth chortled.

Hissing lightly, she began stepping on the dirt paved road. "Not if I kill you first…"

_*Ixtab's past*_

"_Once upon a time a terrible and ugly race called goblins ruled over the land of Trevestia home of the elves. The elves were beautiful and pious creatures whom the goblins enslaved and made work day and night. The ugly goblins were so envious of the beauty and power the elves possessed they tried to steal the beauty of elves through their evil magic. One day the elves grew tires, and were horrified to discover the hard labor began to cause wrinkles on their face. Therefore, the Great King Zeusto, whose beauty and power surpassed no other rebelled against the toad-faced king of the goblins. The goblin king was hideous with a head like a rotten melon and teeth as yellow as corn. Seeing one look at the youthful, handsome face of the elf the goblin was no match for him. Falling onto its scabby knees the nasty king begged for indulgence. "Please mighty one. Forgive us are trespassing!" Our future king gleaming with the golden rays of the sun shook his head happily. "Oh I forgive you." and with his magic struck the monster dead. All the elves rejoiced as the goblins went back to the murky shadows and blessed Zeusto as the new king, and what a good king he was. And that, Ixtab was your great-grandfather which is why I rule now." _

_Ixtab giggled, rubbing her tiny hands against her father's golden beard. Her father laughed and began to kiss the girl's shining forehead. "Now like Zeusto I must defeat the goblins once again from taking our land and people."_

_Ixtab sniffed softly, snuggling deeply into the bright pink canopy bed, "I'm scared Daddy that the Goblins will get me."_

_Smiling fondly her father replied, "No child, they will never hurt you, not while I'm around."_

**Author's Note: **Hopefully chapters will be updated soon. Until then Sir Didymus is going to take me on my quest to become a true knight. CHARGE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Just got back from the Underground! Hope you enjoy! ****J Criticism is always appreciated!**

_*Then to the world a child was born*_

_Red lips pursed like a fish, Ixtab gasped harshly at the horrifying pain surrounding her. Her ears roared with the noise of goblin excitement and revelry. _

"_Push my queen, he doesn't want to come out…it is a very stubborn king." a dwarf midwife explained her deeply creased face pinching further in humor. _

_Slipping out a painful roar, the queen attempted to scoot away from the wise dwarf, "Yes," she hissed her pasty skin covered in droplets of sweat, "but I am a very impatient queen! Get this thing out of me!"_

_Ever since her failed attempts of abortion, she was dying to get that gruesome thing out of her and she wanted it to go as fast as possible._

"_Oh look his little head is starting to pop out." the midwife gleamed, her light blue eyes twinkling in awe._

"_JUST GET IT OUT!" Ixtab shrieked feeling her body contract and excruciating pain fell upon her. _

"_He's almost there…" the dwarf smiled ignoring the uneager mother's words._

_*Meanwhile in the throne room…*_

_Albiorix paced frantically back and forth…is it time yet? He recalls angrily the attempts of ridding him of his heir a few months ago. The gall of that woman! She was always good at unnerving him._

_He glanced around his chaotic throne room and glanced, annoyed, at the chaotic revelry surrounding him._

_Swarms of goblins were drinking ale and making bets on what the future heir would be like._

"_Two toads for the baby having five eyes!"_

"_One dead mouse for the boy to have sharp claws!"_

"_Five chickens for the baby to be just damn ugly," a moss green goblin drunkenly slurred, as he passed out._

_The gnarled king placed his knobby hands on his marble throne, "Why does everything have to be so difficult?"_

*_One angry Sarah for one annoyed Goblin King*_

Continuing on the dry earth Sarah continually seethed "Why did this have to happen to me? Why did he have to make this so difficult…?"

"Miss!" a ragged voice cried. Sarah turned to face a deep orange creature with big pustules glancing at her.

"Yes…" she asked warily shuddering as the creature glared at her with its large, puss colored eyes. "I was just looking for mandrake root on the road when I noticed you were hurt. Come with me to my apothecary and I'll fix you right up."

"I honestly don't know…" she hesitated glancing at the eager eyed beast to the bloody cuts around her body.

"Oh don't worry miss I'll fix you right up!" the feathered creature happily exclaimed grabbing weary Sarah by the hand.

_*Pop goes the riding crop*_

Jareth sighed as the feathered beast began to take the torn up Sarah away. Of course, she will take the birdbrain's help but not mine. He tapped his riding crop angrily well she will learn soon enough…

_Author's Note: Sarah's journey to the second trial begins and it involves the loony bird. Once again, you do not need to read the things in italics to understand the main point of the story, but background does explain a lot. Time to study with Ludo…_

_*Me: What are the characteristics of the New England, Middle, and Southern Colonies?*_

_*Ludo: Colonies…friends."_


End file.
